a very dark light
by TakeshiNanase
Summary: Una madrugada todo era normal asta que un ser apareció comenzando una pelea que marcaría el comienzo de dos historias de dos personas


Faltaba solo un día y ella se iría de la _Golden Dawn_ ya había aprendido todo no habia nada pero a la madrugada del día siguiente como a las dos de la mañana sonaron las alarmas de un intruso me desperté de golpe me puse mi ropa y maldige como me iria a hora si esto paso abrí la puerta vi que los guardias ,magos ,magas ecorriendo llendo a un lugar no tuve de otra ya que decian que un ser lagartino negro con ojos rojo alas negras muy músculo estaba hay por algunas mujeres son tan descaradas me decía ya teniendo una idea el por que

Perspectiva del dragon

El habia comensado aquí por que había conocimiento que aprendería ,tesoros seguro ocultos con otras cosas el ya había investigado le había sacado informacion a algunos magos luego de esto iria a otras sedes para solo robar o que sólo robaria los libros que estén prohibidos el resto los copiaria con una magia que creo unos días después el se metería en esta sede famosa Inglaterra durante la madrugada y así fue entro llego a la biblioteca empeso aser su trabajo luego de terminar fue a sierta parte puso su mano sonrrio luego abrio su boca escupiendo un fuego negro la pared se dirritio en pocos segundos bajo asta el fondo hay estaba una biblioteca oculta con tomos prohibidos habrio un portal que empeso a tragar todo pero las alarmas se activaron sintio que guardias y magos llegaban desidiendo esconder su forma humana tomó una forma pre a su forma dragon completo

Perspectiva del Líder de la sede _Golden Dawn_

El sabia tenia un presentimiento era viejo pero no tonto como los otros ancianos pero no podía desir mucho pero cuando sonaron las alarmas a la madrugada despertandolo los golpes en su puerta era muy fuertes quejándose dijo que ya saldria cuando salió por fin un guardia todo golpeado dijo que entraron al cuarto prohibido su mirada era seria como alguien sabia de ese lugar estos siglos nadie logro entrar a ese lugar ya que tenías sellos de todos tipo con maldiciones saliendo de su pensamiento uso un círculo mágico apareciendo en el lugar lo que vio fue un ser lagartino negro con ojos rojos con alas negras un mago salio volando con otros guardias el tenia que sellarlo ese ser era peligroso no sabia si era un Dragon maligno por que no emitía la misma aura no era un beningno no importaba ya

Perspectiva de la maga

Ella ya había llegado al lugar tenian razón pero ella frunsio el sello cuando una aura invasiva intento tener contacto con ella no se dejaría influenciar ni por una sacred gear ni nada, por esa razón ella había leído todo encontró que las sacred gear principalmente la que contenía a draig y Albión tenía atraer seres bueno eran dragones era obio mas si son celestiales y machos las mujeres irían a ellos almenos que ellos sellaran el aura junto con con la influencia mirando al dragon ella sonrrió cuando automáticamente el aura fue rechazada lamentablente funcionava en ella bueno lo había creado para ella en se momento no penso en otra persona el dragon la miro su sonrisa grande la aterro un poco pero sería valiente no podía dejarse vencer ella agitó su varita un círculo apareció junto con otros que sobreponian a estos cargado magia saliendo de unos dragones de distintos elementos estrellándose con el dragon callendo a los túneles 

Perspectiva del Líder de la sede _Golden Dawn_

El miro a las mujeres estaban como exitadas o algo así el dragon ese estaba usando influencia para joder tampoco era que esos jovenes pudieran aserle algo vio estrellarse a unos de los ancianos no tenía una pierna ni un brazo los clérigos se asercaro rápido asian lo mejor pero lograron detener el sangrado pero nada más allá de eso se giro empezando un encantamiento cuando el dragon miro a siertas maga ella está asustada un poco pero luego lo miro desafiante se dio cuenta que un hechizo que impedia la influencia el sabia que está joven de doce años era prodigiosa pero lamentablente mucho no la valoravan la despreciaron era triste el no podia aser mucho los otros ancianos ya habían plantado ideales en niños y jóvenes no todos pero el sabia que ella se iría en algun momento sabia lo ella quería vio un monto de círculos sobre puestos era un hechizo de muy alto rango su mirada no era de una joven maga que quería demostrar su potencial asi que vio como movía su varita luego apunto así el dragon todo se fue a la mierda el piso se agrieto pero por suerte resistiria el dragon estaba en los tuneles en cráter humeante pensando que todo terminó el dragon rujio ya fuerte el miro a los otros ancianos y magos alto rango empezaron aser movimiento con sus varas ,bastones círculos y círculos aparecieron de pronto todo se calmó el dragon desapareció junto con los círculos mágicos pero duro unos cuantos segundos y un escalofrío recorrió a todo el mundo cuando la realidad de empezo agrietar

Perspectiva del dragon

Miro a todos lo que llegavan sonrrio era la hora de la acción los guardias usaron encantamientos en sus lanzas otros lo atacaron con espadas de luz los magos empesaron lanzar hechizos eran débiles no tenían la suficiente potencia un guardia lo intento atacar pero lanza se rompió cuando choco con mi espalda dándome la vuelta lo sostube de su cabeza con unas de mi alas que tenía una mano levantandolo empenze darle golpes luego lanze a un muro se levantó y se fue corriendo que cobarde era pero tal vez alguien le daría pelea comenzando atacar a todos luego unos viejos llegaron uno lo insultó disiendo dragon asqueroso como te a través a entrar aquí con tu susia presencia mirando como después del insultó que más parecía odio tal vez algún dragon le dejó un trauma mirando de vuelta el ansiano creo una bola negra gigante lanzadomela eso era todo su poder era patético con mi mano tome el ataque aplastandolo se aterro en ese momento desapareci del lugar donde estaba en un estallido de velocidad apareciendo frente a el levantandolo con una de mis alas agarre uno de sus brazos arrancadolo la sangre salio a chorrasos su grito fue satisfactorio pero sentí que no era suficiente sacadole la pierna luego lo tire junto a otros empezando a golpiar a otros

Perspectiva de la maga

Mirando lo que hacia los ancianos suspire no lo iban a poder sellar ya que obviamente era muy debil el sello ese se preguntó si realmente seguían practicando entre otras cosas saliendo de su pensamiento girando y mirando que el dragon desapareció pero a los poco segundo la realidad se distorciono saliendo de hay el luego rujio como todo un dragon obviamente estaba emocionado lo más seguro seria su blanco no pasó mucho cuando empeso a brillar empezando a creser el piso donde estaba parada se empezo a romper todos empezaron usar su magia para levitar e alejarse lo más posible cuando todos salieron el techo estallo junto con partes del edificio saliendo volando mirando no vio al dragon pero el agitar de alas se sintieron mirando arriba donde la luz de la luna brillaba habia un puto dragon negro de mas de cincunetametros de alto era un cálculo pero media más o que se veía genial pero que pesaba en este momento todos los demás estaban cagados de miedo pero ella no lo estava mas bien estaba emocionada podía probar su más grande creación era ahora o nunca puso su mano al frente círculos pequeños tan pequeños que no se notaban era miles la magia de empezo a cargar una bola blanca se formó luego se agrandaron los circulos a igual que la bola sonrriendo lanzo

Perspectiva del dragon

Mandando a volar varios vio a un anciano más viejo todavía lo miraba parecía que quería hacer algo pero su atención terminó cuando sintio como un rechazo de su aura de dragon que afectaba a las mujeres se giro para ver quien era capaz vio a una maga que tenía el pelo rubio lasio asta casi el piso con ojos azules piel blanca labios pequeños que le sorreian desafiante quien era esta maga rechazando su aura e influencia no dejaria que alguien como ella se saliera con la sulla el le mostraría de que es capaz saliendo de su pensamiento vio dragones elementales que se estrellaron en el mandandole a enterrar en un cráter en los túneles luego vio sellos eso putos magos lo querían sellar mirando asia la chica ella lo pagaría sintio ser jalado a otro lugar era blanco en forma de cubo los sello lo ataban ya estaba harto de todo empezó a liberar su poder rompiendo los sellos luego fue al límite del cubo lo golpio y el cubo se empezó a rasgar golpiando con más fuerza se rompio todo como un vidrio la realidad se deformo saliendo miro que estaba en el mismo lugar lanzó un rujido era hora de demostrar quien era el que mandaba aquí empezando a brillar creciendo saliendo disparado así el cielo de la noche en su forma verdadera mirando abajo vio que la maga no estaba asustada parecía emocionada luego vio como círculo y círculo con esa bola blanca que se formaba sus instinto le decía que era peligroso pero el no se quedaría atrás empezo a cargar enrgia también de su boca salia un brillo oscuro lanzandolo hubo un choque

Perspectiva del Líder de la sede _Golden Dawn_

Viendo que ese lagarto salia bueno ahora dragon ya anteriormente no se dio cuenta estaba enojado mirando a la maga por alguna razon lo vio rujir luego brillar el sabia que era esto sacaría forma verdadera saliendo rápido con levitación del edificio cuando estalló no vio nada pero miro al resto que miraba hacia arriba ahora si esto era muy grave ese dragon negro con ojos rojos media por los menos casi cien metros miro a la maga ella puso sus manos al frente lo que vio lo desconsrto ella había creado eso miro al dragon un brillo oscuro salia joder la niña era prodigiosa pero esta era demasiado su pasión por aprender la llevaría por este camino no se imagina verla en cuando llegue a su madurez seria algo grande y algo le decía que esto quedaría en historia ya podía sentir como todo temblava

En el cielo

Las alarmas sonaro por todos lados el serafín miguel ahora el era el líder despues de que su padre había peresido en la gran guerra junto con los cuatro maous originales saliendo de su pensamiento sintio toda esta energía pura y oscura que provenía de Inglaterra llamando algunos angeles para que investigarán vio por un momento a su hermana Gabriel muy preocupada viendo que se fue suspiro deseando que no pase nada malo

En el infierno

El maou sirzechs lucifer era fuerte pero su enemigo principal estaba aquí era el papeleo algo que no podía vencer cuando estaba apunto de comenzar su lapizera se calló sintio una acumulación de energía grande muy grande quien sea esas personas van a causar un alboroto grande miro como su sirvita entro el asintió para que fuera investigar

Grigori (organización de Ángeles caídos)

Azazel como siempre asiendo cosas el estaba en la mejor parte hasta que sintio esa energía de pronto unos Ángeles caído entraron junto con algunos cadres el los miro diciendo que fueran sacando su bola de cristal buscando

En la brecha dimencional

El señor de los dragon volva tranquilo bueno hasta que sintio esa energía siguió el rastro abrio una brecha para poder ver una gota de sudor le salió el conosia a ese dragon ya había estado aquí en la brecha buscando algo pero mirando bien el de río estaba enojado con alguien vio más era una maga el de río más supongo que ya encontraste algo interesante pero creo que causaras algo grande. Todo en inglaterra temblaba junto con una onda de energia que se veía que venía de algún lado como si el fin del mundo vinera la gente corría ya varias casas , edficios se empesaron a caer las calles de agrietaron otras se rompieron callando gente entre muchas cosas más

Perspectiva de la maga

Ella sentia muchas emociones no sabia que era pero no se dejaría vencer por este dragon oscuro,vamos dragon mierda que pasa no puede con mi ataque sintio que el dragon se enojo mando más energía ella mando más y más todo culminaría aquí no perdería ante el

Perspectiva del dragon

Miraba a la maga tenía una mirada que junto con su cara y sonrriza lo enojada de pronto la maga lo insultó ahora si que lo hizo enojar mucho quien se creía ella para tratarlo así liberando más poder aumentando su ataque

Perspectiva del Líder de la sede _Golden Dawn_

Maldicio la sonrriza y la mirada lo tenían desconcertado de ser una joven de doce años que parecía pura no parecía ahora las palabras que decía al dragon lo desconserto mas vio que los dos enviaron más energía inmediatamente gritó salgan de aqui y que sea lo más lejos todo activaron circulos otro fueron levitando rápido cuando vio que la energía se empeso a comprimir mirando a sus compañeros lanzaron un hechizo que creo una barrera temporal a todas las personas de la ciudad no sabían si soportaría pero eso o moria mucha gente terminando vio como la energía terminó de comprimir y exploto llevándose todo por delante

Perspectiva del dragon

Vio como la energía que mandaron se agrando luego se comprimio y siendo consumido por la explosión ahora estaba al parecer en lo fue una parte de la ciudad de inglaterra la explosión abarcó más de veinticinco kilómetros vio sus alas un poco quemadas nada que no se pueda curar con descanso uno poco de magia curativa se empeso a elevar y abrio una grieta a algún lugar entro pero uno minutos después como si el destino fuera una perra esa maga estaba atrás de el siguiendolo así que comenzaron a lanzar muchos echizos hasta que salieron de la brecha estrellándose en algun lugar quedando inconscientes

Perspectiva de la maga

Ella miro como se comprimia todo pero antes de eso activó su barrera en su cuerpo luego todo eso exploto estaba mareada basto un minuto para que se recompusiera se miro era un asco su pelo su ropa media rota el lugar eran escombros con incendios todo en un radio de veinticinco o más kilómetros fue destruido pero veo que los magos crearon un escudo para las personas era un alivio sino muchos hubiesen muerto sintio un ruido vio al dragon elevarse abriendo un grieta el no se escaparia se elevó rápido entro a la grieta siguiendo vio que se dio cuenta después de unos minutos sonrriendo continuaron peleando unos pocos minutos hasta que salieron en algun lugar donde hay calleron inconsientes

La diosa dragon del infinito miro con interés todo podía reclutarlos pero algo le decía que no asptarian saliendo de su pensamiento miro como esa energía se comprimia explotando devastado todo cuando la luz desapareció vio a los dos tirados estaba apunto de acercarse pero sintio que el dragon se levantaba se elevó abriendo una brecha extraña ella no sabia que era pero investigaria luego miro a la chica ella también se levantó miro a todos lado cuando vio al dragon sonrrio se elevó rápido siguiendolo ella iba ir tras ellos pero la grieta se cerro enojada se fue ya que no podía acceder a esa grieta

Perspectiva del Líder de la sede _Golden Dawn_

Por todos los dioses esto será un lío las facciones seguro investigarán el incidente como voy ocultar el hecho de que la maga prodigiosa o mejor dicho le fay pendragon descendiente de morgan le fay causó esto junto a dragon negro de ojos rojos re musculoso y que ella lo siguió cuando escapaba el se dio cuenta era viejo para esta mierda tenia que retirarse en este momento de crisis lo más seguro que los magos mas jóvenes empezarán a sentir admiración por la maga otros la odiarian pero eso ya no importaba tendria que reconstruir todo borrar la memorias de algunas personas que vieron todo ya que no sabían del mundo sobrenatural ni nada

Perspectiva de grabriel

Ella había sentido mucha preocupación cuando sintio esas dos energías eran totalmente opuesta salio rápido de su cuarto vio a su hermano miguel mandando algunos angeles a investigar ella iria o que el no quisiera le preocupaba unos minutos después de buscar el lugar se teletransportaron al lugar cuando aparecieron en cielo vieron dos energías chocando miro quienes habían causado eso era una niña de doce años aproximadamente tenia esa mirada que la desconserto luego vio al dragon negro con ojos rojos brillando ella los detendría cuando estaba apunto de ir todo se volvió blanco ella salió expulsada junto con otros angeles no hubo tiempo de hacer nada saliendo de unos escombros vio que todo en un radio de más veinticinco kilómetro estaba destruido habia fuego por todos lados edificios con casa destruidas gente desangradose otras ya muerta niños llorado ella había visto esto en la guerra de facciones pero fue hace como más de doscientos años queria llorar no era capaz de ver de vuelta todo esto le dolía mucho una mano en hombro la calmó era su hermano junto otros ella lloro nada más sintieron un aleteo viero una brecha que abrio entrando el dragon pero antes que se cerrará vieron a la niña que estaba peleando entrando al la brecha también vieron a la diosa dragina pero se fue a los pocos momentos

Sirvienta de maou Lucifer

Ella había llegado justo en el momento de la explocion habia salido volando estrellándose con un edificio saliendo rápidamente de hay vio un infierno todo destruido niños llorando gente desagrada fuego por aquí miro hacia un lugar un dragon gigante de levantaba herido volo abriendo una brecha logró ver una niña volando hacia la brecha entrando rapidamente seguro ellos lo causaron mirando su rededor decidió ir a informar vio a los angeles con algunos serafines no quería verse embuelta en esto ellos seguro solucionarian todo

Grigori

Azazel veía todo era emocionante ver una maga y un dragon peleando por la dominación el averiguaria quien eran pero ya tenía una idea de la niña vio como la explosión consumía todo silvo al ver todo o que no es que le alegrará ver la gente muerta pero era emocionante asta sierto punto pero bueno era la vida uno nunca sabe cuando algo así va a pasar


End file.
